Bowmunk
'About' Bowmunk is a new unit in Patapon 3. He is a Menyokki Robopon. He heals your team and strengthens VS structures. He is mostly useless in combat but can be very helpful in Versus Modes. He is the ultimate defense unit with the ability to heal your allies with charged attacks by throwing in front of him. He place a giant boulder with charged defence to protect your units from close and ranged attacks. This move can even stop the hardest enemy, even Balrog. This boulder can withstand a lot of damage, but breaks when its reached its limit. Only one can be placed at a time. Bowmunk's Uberhero Mask is green and shaped like a plant. Bowmunk is level 10 when he is unlocked. Bowmunk is unlocked by getting Guardira and Taterazay to level 10. Bowmunk evolves at level 14 and level 20 Description Eco-friendly warriors get the environment on your side, changing the land to suit your needs. Equipment Bowmunk, similar to robopon , are able to wield arms on both hands. The arms in each hand do not have to be the same piece of equipment. Moves PON PON: Punches enemies with arms. CHAKA CHAKA: Defends with his arms. PON CHAKA~PON PON: Throws dirt which grows grass that heal allies. Note: Allies will only be healed if he is in the range where grass grows. PON CHAKA~CHAKA CHAKA: Places a giant boulder to block attacks. Note: The boulder will dissappear if you tried to place another one. Hero mode Freaky Tree Bowmunk will heal your team within his range of damage stat. Like Pingrek's Healing Chateau, but it can't be destroyed. The only downside is, the healing is slower. Activated with PonChaka~DonDon, combo with DonDon Class Skills 'Bowmunk's Class Skills' Tiny Base Strengthens small structures i.e. boulders, flowers, cannons, catapults, ice walls, etc. Learn by playing many VS quests. (you can also use his potato rock to level-up this class skill) Mid Base Strengthens mid structures i.e. lookouts, forts, stone walls, etc. Superior skill to Tiny Base. Big Base Strengthens large structures i.e. castles, towers, giant ice walls, etc. Superior skill to Mid Base. Super Fortress Repairs structure HP every 4 seconds. Affects structures on Versus stage, and structures built using skills. Welcome bonus: 2x bush/tree healing. 'Affected Class Skills' Bowmunk can inherit the class skills "Wood Smasher" "Stone Smasher" and "Metal Smasher" of Destrobo once mastered. Bowmunk does not inherit "Everything Smasher" as "Metal Smasher" and "Everything Smasher" do not connect on the skill tree. Set Skills Stamina Boost 1 Maximum stamina increased 20%! Learned at Level 11. Stamina Boost 2 Maximum stamina increased 30%! Learned at Level 15. Fertilizer Upon death, recovers HP of all allies to the amount of 50% of own max HP. Learned at Level 20. Note: Fertilizer takes Time to take effect. But not that long. Self-Preservation x1.5 boost for self-administered HP recovery. Learned at Level 25. Fearless Tree Hit the drum in perfect timing to recover 1% stamina. Effect is significant over time. Can only be learned by Uberhero. Learned at Level 32. Note: This restores 1% stamina every time you press a button in perfect timing, not just when you press 4 buttons in perfect timing. Trivia *Bowmunk's hero mode is the only one that requires the jump command. *Bowmunk is one of the strangest of the Melee classes - he heals, strengthens building and makes a giant shield with a boulder. *He is the polar opposite of Destrobo because Bowmunk heals buildings while Destrobo destroys them. *Bowmunk's Hero Mode is slower than Pingrek's. *Bowmunk is one of the Uberheroes who can only equip 1 type of weapon. *Bowmunk's PonChaka~PonPon combo causes him to throw dirt. Wherever the dirt lands, grass grows, which heals allies. *If you look closely at Bowmunk's Hero Mode, you can see that the Tree gets a greener and greener aura as you keep doing the combo for this Hero Mode. Category:Under Construction Category:Patapon 3 Category:Uberhero Category:Units Category:Robopon Category:Rarepons Category:Taterazay-Based Category:Patapon 3 Units Category:Hero Category:Story Character